


Let's Talk

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has a lot of repressed emotions, First Kiss, M/M, Natasha is smug, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s talk”</p>
<p>That’s how it started, with that one simple phrase from Tony Stark to Clint Barton; the catalyst as Natasha liked to say, catalyst indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small work I wrote when I had too many feelings and needed to get them out so that I could go back to writing a completely no ships fic.
> 
> As always, reviews and feedback are welcome.

It had been a normal day, Clint had been on the floor specifically designed to be a shooting range for himself and Natasha, courtesy of Stark. He had been training as a form of routine, just to make sure his skills weren’t dropping with the lack of action they were receiving. Not one villain, not a single one had attacked any city in six months, and that was a long time for a team who could barely hold together at times, because sometimes talking with people you saw _everyday_ was like walking on glass shards. So Clint did his very best to avoid the Avengers at times like this and stick to his training. 

“Let’s talk”

He heard it over the sound of an arrow leaving his bow and Clint turned his head to the speaker, arms falling down to his sides as his face took on a look of confusion “Sorry?” he asked, not sure that he had heard the other man correctly. 

Stark shrugged and entered the room from his place at the door way, climbing onto and perching on one of the large walls in the room designated for throwing knives at “We don’t talk anymore: Let’s talk” 

Clint almost scoffed and waved him away, nearly closed off and shooed the genius out of his sanctuary, but instead he placed his bow and quiver on one of the benches in the room and scrambled up the wall to sit next to Stark, watching the older man cautiously. 

Stark smiled, the surprise evident in his eyes as he kicked his legs out away from the wall and let them fall back to the wall again slowly “Okay, I wasn't expecting such a placid response but I think I can work with it”

Clint smirked, knowing the smile only showed in his eyes but also knowing that Stark would catch it because the genius was good at watching facial expressions. “What are we talking about then?” 

“The everyday goings on of our lives I guess… how’ve you been?” Stark responded softly, pressing his hands to the edge of the wall and watching the floor beneath him in an almost shy way that was uncharacteristic of the usually confident man. 

Clint thought about the question for a brief moment, because he really didn't think about that question enough, his usual response was the generic ‘good and you?’ but that wasn't what Stark wanted, he could tell that much. “I've been bored; the lack of action is weighing down on the team so I’m staying up here out of the way of the minefield”

Stark hummed quietly and pursed his lips, something Clint saw the genius do often, and sometimes he wondered what it’d be like to kiss him. And the archer did that shamelessly, his fantasies involving himself and Stark were nothing more than that, because if you didn't have a heart then it wouldn't get broken. “How about you?”

“I've been worse” The genius replied, looking up at Clint for a brief moment and smiling openly, which caused the older man’s laugh lines to show and his eyes light up in the way that Clint loved without restraint. “I’ve got the team so I’m never distracted for long” 

Clint nodded, knowing what that meant, before they had become as close as they were now he and Stark were… mutual acquaintances, and that was only because the team warranted that they be that friendly with one another; but slowly, Clint saw Stark’s weaknesses and helped him with them, the genius aiding the archer with his in turn, and they had become closer for it. In between the witty banter, the snark and sass and the nicknames: they were friends. 

“I guess it’s just the waiting game from here on in” Clint responded “One villain will be stupid enough eventually… right?” 

Stark nodded adamantly “Of course they will, one thing that’s the same with heroes and villains is that they have a knack for fighting against their adversary… they’ll be plotting a little scheme to get rid of us all while they’re cooped up with only themselves for entertainment; like you said, we just have to wait”

Clint nodded and sat back, leaning against the wall behind him and letting his legs dangle over the edge of the platform. “Ever thought about getting back into the relationship department?” he asked suddenly, turning his head to look at Stark, who was leaning back on open palms and had been watching the roof until Clint had spoken. 

“No… not really, I mean, I have you lot, and I never really needed a relationship to start with… besides, I just mess them up anyway” The genius explained, watching Clint with a sincere gaze “No matter what I do, or how I try to change, I end up breaking their hearts because I’m adjacent, I closed off that part of me a long time ago, and all that was left was this bitter person who happened to find an outlet in sex, cigarettes and alcohol… I’m not relationship material Barton, I probably never will be” Stark added, gazing down at his feet with a sorry expression on his face. 

“Ah, come on Stark, you’re not that bad of a guy anymore… I mean, look at how much you've improved, we got rid of your depression didn't we? And you don’t drink anymore, and I've never seen you pick up a cigarette during my two years of knowing you, so how bad could it really be?” Clint argued, trying to lighten the mood and get his friend to somehow see himself as Clint did, because the archer knew he was hopelessly, desperately in love with Tony Stark, but if the genius didn't love him back, the least he could do was make him happy.   
Stark shook his head “You don’t know Barton, you just… look, I’m grateful, and yes, you’you've helped me out and that’s fantastic but… look, if you don’t have a heart then it can’t get broken, and I haven’t had a heart for years because I don’t like picking up the shattered pieces of it when it gets broken…. It’s just so hard to get back onto your feet after that sort of thing that I've never risked it… I can’t afford to” The genius looked first at Clint, blinked a few times, and then turned his gaze back out toward the room “I’m just sick of being hurt” the archer realized then that he and Stark were of the same opinion when it came to love: it was dangerous and frightening and far too risky

Clint breathed in, rubbing his eyes when he closed them for a minute, and then sighed the air out gently, because he was about to open up the slightest amount and let Stark in on part of him that he hadn't let anyone go for a long time… “Me too”   
The genius turned around at that, turning on the spot and settling back down on his knees, resting his hands in his lap, a look of atonement on his face “I’m so sorry Barton; I just put a hell of a lot of crap onto your shoulders then, sorry” 

“Nah, it’s okay, I think I’ll get over it” Clint affirmed, trying to make it seem as though he had brushed what Stark had said off as a moment of weakness or a pointless ramble; truth was, he didn't and it most definitely had meaning. 

“Okay” the genius beamed at him and Clint felt the same warmth spreading through him again “Still, it wasn't right… but thanks, I think I may have needed that” for a moment, Stark was silent, and he frowned, but more out of thought than frustration or sadness. Clint waited because clearly there was something he was going to be told and that it wouldn't be right to interrupt the genius from his musing. “That’s it” he said suddenly, eyes lighting up with that spark of knowledge Clint had come to love “Your bike is fixed, I finished it last night but you were sleeping when I came to tell you and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up”

“That’s awesome” Clint responded, putting on a fake smile because he really didn't care about the bike right now, he was having an emotional crisis while the man he loved had just spilled part of himself all over the archer and Clint was having trouble not taking the older man’s face in his hands and kissing him there on the top of the throwing knife wall, before breaking apart and telling him everything… 

God he had it bad. 

“Okay so, how about you? Are relationships going to become part of your life?” the genius asked, watching the archer with a soft smile that reached his eyes, his fantastic, astonishing blue eyes. 

“No… no relationships… there’s no one” Well, there was, but he most definitely wasn't interested in Clint. The archer knew that Stark was bisexual, had known for a long time, and the genius in turn knew that Clint was homosexual, so they knew where they stood with one another. But, even when he knew, and had been told by Stark on several accounts that he was attractive, he also knew that the genius wasn't interested, or he would have said, or done, something by now. 

“Well that’s too bad” Stark said softly, obviously not expecting Clint to hear it, which he pretended that he hadn't and watched the wall across from him, and wondering at Stark’s comment. They stayed silent for a long while, an hour passing with Clint’s mind racing.

Sure he knew Stark didn't love him, but, what if he didn’t know? What if Stark liked him and just hid it because he was scared that Clint didn't like him? What if he just kissed him? Just once, no more, just the one time and then Stark could turn him down and it’d be over, he’d eventually move on and there’d be someone for him, and Stark would be happy too, and it’d be okay… 

What if he kissed Stark on top of the throwing knife wall, without anyone watching but JARVIS? 

Would it hurt falling from this height? 

Clint didn't care.

Taking one long, deep breath to try and calm his rapid heart rate he tapped Stark on the shoulder, shuffling forward to align himself with the older man. He smiled shakily, and took another breath, heart hammering in his chest, he had never done this before, not in a long time, and he was so scared that he was going to get hurt that he’d back out before he’d even leant forward; but Stark positively beamed at him with a true and open smile and he knew then that he HAD to, just to see if that smile was just as warm on his lips as it was directed at him. Shuffling toward the genius just a little more, Clint laid a cautious hand on the older man’s hip, and Stark turned toward him, being the first to lean forward, eyes on Clint’s. They had this look: Stark’s eyes, and it was warm and inviting, pulling Clint in slowly as he too tilted his head slightly and leaned forward (he had to close his eyes, no way was he brave enough to keep them open) just enough for their lips to touch. 

Stark made a low keening sound in the back of his throat and the genius pressed forward, but not to gain any physical contact, just enough that there was pressure to the kiss. 

It was happening, he was kissing Tony Stark, it was a dull thought in the back of his mind, as his stomach was too busy doing back-flips while his heart hammered on and his brain set off fireworks in celebration. 

Tony pulled away gently, just enough so that he could speak “I’ve been wanting to do that for two years” he whispered, breath hot against Clint’s lips. 

Clint couldn't help it, he laughed because that was exactly like Stark, hiding his feelings so no one could hurt him. Out of pure disbelief, Clint kissed the genius again, just as softly as he had the first time, testing the waters. 

Stark pulled away and smirked “You are such a coward” he teased before pushing his lips to Clint’s firmly, succeeding in pushing the archer backwards so that Clint was on his back with the genius above him, adding tongue and teeth to the kiss. One of Clint’s hands carded through Stark’s hair while the other wrapped around the genius’s waist, pulling the older man closer. Groaning throatily when Stark’s thigh rubbed against the archer’s growing erection.

“If you’re going to keep doing that you might need a condom”

Clint recognized the voice as Natasha’s and he and Stark broke apart suddenly, the archer’s heart started up again because NATASHA had just caught him with TONY and god she must feel smug right now.

Stark smiled at her in a mocking way “Gee thanks I never thought of that” he said sarcastically, leaning down to kiss Clint once more, the archer responding hungrily due to the pent up lust and desire he had been feeling for the man above him.

Natasha just made a ‘humph’ sort of sound and walked off, leaving with a “Try not to fall”

Clint and Tony laughed at that; as if they’d let each other go.


End file.
